Conventional telematics systems, such as, for example, those provided in vehicles, have an integrated cellular modem that allows such systems to communicate with the outside world. Conventionally, the cellular modems in telematics systems have a dedicated Subscriber Identity Module (“SIM”) card, and thus are tied to a particular carrier, in similar fashion to most mobile phones. A vehicle owner or user must therefore establish an account with that sole carrier (e.g., Verizon, T-Mobile, ATT, etc.) in order to use the telematics device.
A SIM card is a portable memory chip used mostly in cell phones that operate on the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) network. They are also used in 3GPP and 4G networks. These cards hold the personal information of the account holder, including his or her phone number, address book, text messages, and other data. When a user wants to change cellular phones, he or she can usually easily remove the card from one handset and insert it into another. SIM cards are convenient and popular with many users, and are a key part of developing cell phone technology.
Since all of a user's data is tied to the SIM card, only it needs to be activated when the person opens an account with a cell phone service provider (also called a carrier). Each card has a unique number printed on the microchip, which the carrier needs to activate it. In most cases, the phone's owner can go either to the carrier's website and enter this number in the appropriate tool or call the service provider directly from another phone to get it turned on. SIM cards are tied to a particular carrier and can only be used with a service plan from that carrier.
The situation is different as regards SIM cards in telematics devices. Often, following the purchase of a vehicle, an operator of a telematics service, or alternatively, an owner or user of the vehicle having the telematics device, may desire to change cellular carriers. This requires opening up the telematics device, switching out the SIM card with one provided by another carrier, and then provisioning the device. However, once the former carrier's SIM card is no longer available to the device, there are no longer any communications pathways available to it, and thus no way to provision, the replaced SIM card—even if this somewhat difficult process were to be undertaken.
Moreover, in actuality this process is almost never performed, and is not at all practical. Unlike mobile phones, accessing the SIM card in a built-in telematics device is not an easily performed task. Such a task requires opening up a built-in telematics device, accessing its cellular modem, switching out its SIM card, and then contacting a carrier from whom a new SIM card has been obtained, and provisioning it. For obvious reasons, this is unrealistic in the real world. Thus, in general, vehicle owners and telematics service operators remain tied to the carrier whose SIM card was originally included in the telematics device.
As a result, the conventional telematics device has one SIM card in it, and that card is not compatible with other carriers. Moreover, the telematics service provider generally has a contract with the carrier provider, so there is really no chance that a vehicle owner has any option to switch carriers in the conventional system.
What is therefore needed in the art is more flexibility in how in-vehicle telematics devices access cellular networks, including, if desired, ways to switch carriers, and easily accomplish provisioning of the in-vehicle modem to a new cellular carrier's network. This requires additional hardware and software to be provided in telematics devices to facilitate such switching and provisioning.
What is further needed in the art is an easy way for a user of a telematics service to change cellular carriers, simply by deciding to be on a new network.